


Banzai

by ivarara



Series: other hk writing [4]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Banzai (OC)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 10:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21390493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivarara/pseuds/ivarara
Summary: Someone is causing a commotion outside the Hive. Apis is sent to investigate.
Series: other hk writing [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558498
Kudos: 6





	Banzai

**Author's Note:**

> banzai belongs to @gremlin-vessel!!

Apis is accustomed to their size and stature being favored for certain tasks.

Investigation is not unfamiliar to them. A tall, lanky, rowdy-looking vessel, compared to some fuzzy bees? The intimidation is there.

So when a ruckus arises just outside the Hive, in Kingdom’s Edge, Apis is sent to check it out.

“Someone has broken through the front wall of the Hive!” A frantic Hive Soldier had reported. “Straight through the stone! They must be awfully powerful to do so. Do we d-dare investigate?”

“Yes!” Apis chirped. “Excitement!”

“For you, maybe; for us, it’s a threat to our home!” The soldier scolded.

“Live here, too,” Apis reminded them sternly. 

Which led to Apis, outside the Hive, a pair of Hivelings hovering nervously around them.

“Hello?” Apis queries. “Anyone?”

Silence.

But Apis didn’t feel alone.

“Feels bad,” Apis murmurs to the Hivelings. “Go back?”

They shake their heads._ Investigate!_

Apis wearily continues. They miss the Hive already. It’s warm and humid in there, compared to how dry and cold Kingdom’s Edge is. They want to go back.

Something rustles up ahead, hiding behind a pile of the white fluff trademark to the Edge.

“You!” Apis calls out feebly, but as strongly as their voice will let them. “Show!”

“No!” A voice retorts back at them.

Apis jolts at the sound. “Hello?”

“Go away!”

“Not going,” Apis returns. “Show?”

The other bug hesitates before peeking their head over top of the mound. A mask, antenna, scruff characteristic to someone working in some sort of Hive.

“Friend?” Apis chirps hopefully. “Friend, Hive?”

“Banzai, not a friend!” The voice scolds. “Go!”

Apis is not easily deterred. “Hive?” They press.

“They worked in the Hive, yes.” The wasp, Banzai, responds slowly. “A long time ago, they did.”

“Hive, friend!” Apis points to themself and the Hivelings.

The Hivelings, however, do not welcome Banzai as warmly. They narrow their eyes angrily, buzzing furiously, trying to seem intimidating. 

“The Hivelings, don’t like them,” Banzai notes cryptically.

“Not..like?” Why wouldn’t they like this friend?

“They may have...stolen from the Hive.”

“You, steal?” Apis tilts their head questioningly. 

“Possibly.”

“Why?”

“To have something.” Banzai shrugs.

“Come out?” 

“Why should they?”

“Not harm.” Apis holds their hands up placatingly to show their intent.

Banzai hesitantly creeps out from their hiding spot. Now, Apis can get a good look at them. A wasp or bee, yes, but they looked...different. Their body is slightly transparent, the fluff around their neck is a different shade, they appeared to be a different species of bee altogether.

“From here?” The vessel asks.

“Pharloom.” Banzai answers proudly. “They are from Pharloom. But they had to...leave.”

“Why?” Apis tilts their head again.

“Reasons.”

“Bad?”

“Perhaps.” Banzai waves a hand dismissively. “It’s in the past.”

Apis pauses, thinking. “You, okay?”

“Is Banzai okay?”

Nod.

“Banzai is okay, they suppose. They are not harmed, and live freely now.”

Apis seems pleased by this, clapping their hands happily.

“Want honey?” The vessel queries after a pause. “To eat?”

“Honey?” Banzai perks up at the notion. 

“Yes!” Apis nods. “Give some, to Ban-zai.”

“That would be lovely!” Banzai beams.

“Come, come,” the vessel urges. “Follow.”

“Ah, don’t think--” Banzai fumbles over their words. “Not a good idea.”

“Then stay! Apis, bring back.” Apis nods, sure of themself. “Bring back, Ban-zai.”

“That would work, supposedly,” Banzai muses. “Will wait here, then. Will wait for…’Apis’ to return.” They make a point of plunking down on a stone to sit and wait patiently.

Apis titters eagerly. “Good! Get honey! For friend!” 

The Hivelings share a look and roll their eyes, but follow loyally. 


End file.
